


Midnight Television

by hisami_kun



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisami_kun/pseuds/hisami_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku's been having trouble sleeping. Sora, being the caring person that he is, is determined to help his friend overcome his insomnia and is willing to try anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Television

**Author's Note:**

> an old thing i wrote like...three years ago. idk why i haven't uploaded it here until now. apparently this was my first time writing smut lmfao.

Riku flipped through the TV channels aimlessly, his aquamarine eyes barely focused on the screen as infomercials and late-night talk shows flickered by. There was never anything on at—he glanced at the clock on the wall—1:34 AM. He knew that. He'd known that for years. But there he was, flipping through channels at... 1:35 AM.

He sighed to himself, slumping back against the couch.

How many nights had he gone through this? It had been about half a week since he'd gotten more than two or three hours of sleep a night. Maybe longer than that; he wasn't too sure. He'd stopped counting a few nights ago. He'd been wracking his brain for days now, but he could never seem to come up with a good reason as to why he'd be having trouble sleeping. He wasn't low on money, his wasn't behind on the rent, he had food to eat. There was nothing. The fact that he wasn't sleeping properly in itself was beginning to stress him out.

The first night it happened was a night before a big test he had the following day. Bouts of insomnia were certainly not appreciated during Finals Week. His best friend Sora—who he shared with—had offered to help. Unfortunately for Riku, Sora's definition of "help" meant burning incense and scented oils that were supposed to "relax his mind". They gave him a migraine instead.

He didn't do well on his final.

The second time it happened was later that same week. Sora had volunteered to try and help again. The brunette had Googled different ways to relax the body and mind, making a list of things for Riku to try because the silver-haired male really couldn't afford another bombed test. Besides, Sora was too stubborn to let him suffer alone. Sadly, he suffered worse with Sora's efforts.

They had tried everything. Meditation didn't work because Sora couldn't empty his mind no matter how hard he tried (Riku theorized that it was because the brunette's mind was already empty, to which he received a slap to the arm and a pout). Hypnosis didn't work because Sora had done something wrong in the middle of everything and accidentally put himself to sleep instead of Riku. Yoga didn't work because Sora was either too horrified by or too grossly fascinated with the various (and painful-looking) positions to focus because human body was not supposed to be able to bend like that. Aromatherapy didn't even get a chance to fail because the silver-haired male had forbidden the other boy from lighting anymore scented things. He still hadn't gotten the pungent scent of lemon oil out of the furniture in the living room.

Other things on the list included heavy eating just before bed in the hopes that Riku would fall into a salt-, grease-, or sugar-induced hibernation (which didn't work), alcohol in the hopes that Riku was a sleepy drunk (which he wasn't), and calming music—the kind with soft piano and violin in a ten-minute loop on repeat. And that might have worked. If Sora had put his iPod on repeat one instead of repeat all, Riku wouldn't have gotten an earful of Katy Perry at +100% volume adjustment.

He didn't do well on that final either. And that damn _California Girls_ song was inevitably stuck in his head for the entire day.

He rubbed at his face in agitation. At this rate he was going to simultaneously fail all of his finals, and develop a case of chronic sleep deprivation. Just his luck too, because if anyone ever thought Riku was an asshole on his good days, they would think he was a major asshole on his bad ones. Bad ones being when he didn't get enough rest, which was actually a pretty rare occurrence—plus or minus the few nights he had to ignore all desire to sleep for the sake of studying.

The sound of a door opening down the hall caught his attention. Sora would be there any minute with some brilliant idea to help him relax and go to sleep when in the reality outside of Sora's naive idealist mind, it always made him more awake.

"Riku?" came a sleepy voice—Sora's sleepy voice. Riku didn't bother answering, waiting for the other boy to realize he wasn't in his bed. When Sora came into view, Riku's eyes immediately flickered over to him. The large white t-shirt the smaller boy had on reflected the light from the television in a way that made him look like a walking neon sign. The fabric hung off of one of his shoulders and stretched down to his mid-thigh, hiding all evidence that he might've been wearing bottoms of any sort.

Riku turned his attention back to the TV with its volume almost all the way down—just barely high enough to hear without disturbing anyone who might be sleeping (or should've been sleeping). Sora closed the space between himself and the couch and sat on the opposite end, eyes on the screen as well.

"How come you can't sleep?" Riku asked after a silence stretched between them. The brunette shrugged even though he knew the other boy wasn't looking at him. He lifted his legs and folded them to the side of his body, stifling a yawn before speaking.

"I could hear the TV and knew you were out here," he answered, his body tilting away the slightest bit as he propped his cheek on his palm, elbow against the couch's armrest. "Thought I'd keep you some company." Riku frowned a bit.

Although he knew that that was how Sora was and that he was willing to do anything for his friends, he felt bad that the brunette had to suffer on his account, sacrificing his regular eight-plus hours of sleep. He was the one having sleeping problems, yet there was Sora, wide awake with him even though he didn't need to be.

"You should go back to sleep," the silver-haired male said, his hand pointing the remote towards the TV and switching a few channels forward, stopping on some late-night cooking show. Tonight's dish: lasagna. "You'll be tired in the morning if you stay up." Sora shrugged again, lifting a hand to brush at his bed-mussed hair.

"Oh well," he said. "I wake up late most mornings anyway; might as well keep you company. At least that way I have a totally legitimate excuse, right?" Riku glanced at the brunette as Sora smiled to himself, eyes blinking at the TV screen slowly. Riku shook his head. Same old Sora.

"Whatever you say, Sora," he said, flipping a few more channels to land on an episode of _The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show_ after the brunette told him to stop. Riku set the remote down on the coffee table before leaning back into the couch, crossing his arms over his chest.

They watched in companionable silence, a few giggles coming from the brunette's side of the couch as Bugs made a fool of Elmer Fudd for the umpteenth time. Riku had decided some time ago that he could listen to Sora's laugh—subtle or obnoxious—forever. The small giggles that came from his friend were only a reminder of that sentiment. He had one of those laughs that could lighten any mood, much like the brunette himself. Once in Sora's presence, Riku could always feel whatever bad mood he had start to dissipate instantaneously (even on those days when he failed his finals).

The light-haired male sighed again; he was sure the show would be enough to keep Sora entertained until it finished. Maybe then he'd be able to get the kid to go back to bed so he wouldn't feel guilty if the brunette woke up with bags under his eyes. He was sure he'd still be his overbearing, upbeat self regardless. So he leaned his head back against the couch, eyes closing, his thoughts not really revolving around anything in particular.

He could hear movement next to him but didn't bother looking, assuming that Sora was busy trying to make himself comfortable. At least until he felt the couch cushion he was seated on dip under the other boy's weight.

He cracked an eye open.

"What is it?" he asked, being met with curious blue eyes and for the briefest of moments, he swore he got lost in them, turning his head the slightest bit. Sora shrugged gently, head tilting to the side.

"You look stressed," he commented—more like stated the obvious, really. Riku just sighed loudly, eyes closing again.

"Of course I'm stressed," he said, eyebrows knitting slightly. "I haven't been sleeping well." He draped a hand over his eyes as if to attempt to block out more of the world, feeling the beginnings of a headache—possibly a migraine—starting to pick at the corners of his skull. But he knew better than anyone else that no matter how hard you try, even if you manage to block out the rest of the world, there was absolutely no blocking out Sora. Sora pouted at him, shifting closer.

Just as he was about to sigh again—this time in clear annoyance so that Sora would at least understand that he was doing more harm than good, Riku felt a pair of hands slightly smaller than his own grab at his shoulders. His eyes popped open and he lifted his head. Sora had grabbed onto him and was trying to wedge his way between the taller male and the back of the couch, hands squeezing at Riku's shoulders.

"Sora, what are you doing?" the silver-haired male asked, eyebrows furrowing a bit. Sora beamed, two rows of perfect teeth glowing in the light of the TV, as he continued to shove himself where he one, clearly couldn't fit, and two, didn't belong.

"Giving you a massage," he said. His voice took on a tone that told Riku that duh he should've known that. He grunted softly when Sora's knee pressed into his back (the kid's persistence was mind-boggling sometimes, Riku found), just to the left of his spine. What the hell was he trying to do, paralyze him?

"Okay, I can see that," Riku said, scooting forward a bit as Sora's foot squeezed behind him uncomfortably. He wasn't looking forward to suddenly becoming a vegetable on account of his friend trying to help him relax. At least I'd actually be relaxed... Sort of, he thought to himself cynically. "Why are you giving me a massage?" Sora didn't answer right away, seeming to be completely focused on his task at hand, thumbs pressing into the backs of Riku's shoulders. The older was sure he'd be sore in those two spots in the morning.

"Because," he finally said, "massages are relaxing... And you're really tense." His tongue peeked out of his mouth as he worked Riku's shoulders harder, fingertips digging into the silver-haired boy's flesh through the fabric of his pajama shirt. He was pretty sure he was more uncomfortable than he was stressed or tense or anything else at that point.

"And you're really stubborn," he said, tilting his head back a bit to look in his friend's face, staring at the way Sora's eyebrows were knitted together in concentration, his pink lips pressing into a thin line and relaxing with the force of his labour. "Sora, I'm pretty sure this isn't helping at all." The brunette opened his mouth to protest but wasn't given the chance as the boy in front of him shrugged his hands off with ease. Stubborn as he was though, Sora rested his hands on Riku's shoulders again, leaning against his friend's back. Riku stiffened under him, but the brunette didn't seem to notice, much to his relief.

Riku reached for the TV remote again, ready to switch channels again because Bugs and Tweety were no longer doing it for him. It wasn't like Sora was paying attention anymore anyway. And that only proved to be more true when Riku felt the brunette's small hands grip his shoulders again before sliding over his chest, finally coming to a stop as Sora gave him an awkward back-hug.

He thought nothing of it. Sora was naturally affectionate—a cuddle whore, if you will. At least, he was with Riku. The older male wasn't sure he could recall any time he was all over Kairi or Selphie or Tidus or anyone else they'd known on the Islands before they left. He was also sure he couldn't count the amount of times Sora had clung to him or would randomly ask for hugs or would cuddle with him while watching a movie. But it wasn't until Sora's hands were sliding over his chest and a pair of lips were at his neck that Riku clued in that the brunette didn't want cuddles.

"Sora?" he asked, his voice laced with a warning tone. He leaned away from the brunette a bit, turning enough to look up into his deep blue eyes. The show he stopped on went to commercial, and in the split second that the screen went black and faded in again, Riku could've sworn he saw Sora's expression change completely—from innocent to seductive.

The brunette pressed himself against Riku again, his lips at the soft spot behind the older's ear. His voice was husky, hands resting on Riku's firm chest.

"There are other ways I can help you relax," he said. Riku had never been turned on instantaneously-not until that moment, at least. Sora's lips brushed against his ear before they traveled lower again, the smaller boy pressing little open-mouthed kisses along his jawline. Riku was immobile for the most part, his body frozen in his channel-changing posture as Sora's lips left a trail of wet fire along his skin. "...If you let me." The brunette whispered the last part and Riku glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

Sora's eyes were half-lidded and glossy, the light from the TV reflecting off of the blue orbs clearly. His lips were parted slightly and Riku could feel the other boy's breath against his skin, teasing him. Even in the dim lighting, he could make out the light pink tinge that stained the brunette's otherwise flawless complexion. Not that his blush was a flaw—Riku liked it when the smaller boy blushed.

He liked it a lot.

He turned to Sora the slightest bit and the other boy leaned closer, making Riku's eyes widen a bit. Sora took the remote from his hand and tossed it onto the coffee table with a loud clattering sound-one that would've been loud enough to wake up anyone else sleeping in their flat. His hands slid over Riku's shoulders from the front as he shifted to straddle the taller boy's lap, the light from the TV no longer lighting the brunette's eyes; now they were dark, and the look stirring within them sent a chill down Riku's spine.

Sora's hands slid along his shoulders and up into his hair, caressing his neck in the process, fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of Riku's neck, making the taller suppress yet another shiver. He watched Sora's face as the smaller boy leaned in, their faces mere centimeters apart.

"I'll take your silence as a 'yes'?" Sora asked, his breath tickling the Riku's lips. Riku stayed silent, a calculated expressionless look on his face as he closed the space between their mouths, his lips pressed against Sora's soft ones. He watched as the brunette's darkened eyes slid closed before letting his hands move to rest on slender hips, giving a tentative squeeze. To say the least, the sound Sora made gave Riku a sudden rush of self-satisfaction at successfully getting himself the upper hand again because he was not about to just let Sora do whatever he wanted, even if the brunette was offering himself as a means to help Riku relax. Yeah, right.

The kisses started out innocent—sweet pecks and gentle nips until Riku parted his lips, flicking his tongue against Sora's bottom one, eliciting a whole new sound from the smaller boy; one that Riku was also sure he could listen to forever. Sora pressed closer, arms tightening around the taller boy's neck, pressing their chests flush against one another. Riku could feel Sora's heart beating in sync with his own as he sucked the brunette's bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling, and suddenly thought to himself that this was about more than letting Sora help him. The brunette let out a small whine before crushing their lips together. He didn't even try to fight for dominance—which turned Riku on more—letting the older boy probe his mouth.

The small noises that Sora made, mixed with the increasing heat of their kiss, was enough to make Riku's body surge with heat—whatever he couldn't feel permeating off of his skin headed straight to his groin. He slid his hands under the back of Sora's over-sized t-shirt, making the smaller boy gasp and shiver and pull away for air, giving Riku enough time to lick at the thin line of saliva connecting their lips before bringing a hand up to pull Sora to him again, suddenly unable to get enough of the brunette's mouth against his own. The kiss was sloppy, but nothing short of amazing.

The circles Riku was drawing on the small of Sora's back made him arch against the other boy's strong chest. He pressed his hips down against Riku's experimentally and smirked-did he really just smirk because Sora was sure that he doesn't smirk-in triumph at the way the other's breath hitched in his throat before he broke the kiss again, his lips immediately relocating to the tender flesh of Sora's neck.

"Riku..." Sora gasped, the feel of the taller boy's mouth sucking and nipping at his sensitive skin driving him crazy. His eyes fluttered and his breath quickened and he ground his hips against Riku's again, earning himself a bite on his pulse point that made him yelp in pleasure.

Riku continued to assult the brunette's neck with kisses and nips and love bites, completely ignoring him as he worked on leaving a particularly dark mark before he was satisfied. He couldn't help but chuckle at the way Sora tried to complain-albeit completely halfheartedly-with something along the lines of how am I supposed to hide that?! Riku promptly shut him up with another kiss and Sora fought back this time, his tongue rubbing against the silver-haired boy's roughly. Riku thought the smaller boy put up a pretty good fight, but it died out quickly until they were simply licking at each other's mouths.

Smiling to himself, Riku slipped a hand under the front of Sora's t-shirt, pressing his hand against the front of the smaller boy's boxers and immediately being rewarded a startled gasp of his name and a buck of the hips. He smirked and tilted his head up again, the tip of his nose brushing along Sora's throat.

"You're hard," he whispered—doing that stating-the-obvious thing Sora seemed to enjoy doing (and for a minute Riku wondered if the brunette liked doing it for the sake of sounding important or triumphant or something). Sora shivered hard, letting out a small whimper. The way Riku's hand was rubbing and squeezing him was almost too much for him, his eyes rolling back and fluttering closed, his lips parted as he let out a series of small moans.

Riku pulled his hand away from groping the brunette long enough to tug the over-sized t-shirt over his head, making the smaller boy shiver visibly. He wasn't usually one for foreplay-Riku preferred to release whatever he had to hold in as soon as possible. But he couldn't help the way his eyes were immediately attracted to the twin rosy buds of Sora's nipples. He glanced at the brunette panting and moaning in his lap before ducking his head, dragging the flat of his tongue along one while pinching the other between his thumb and index finger. As he predicted, Sora squeaked in surprise but didn't protest, biting down on his lower lip in an attempt to keep himself quiet. Riku thought he was doing a pretty good job at that, considering Sora would usually be a babbling mess right about now if it were sexual play under the guise of just having sex.

"R-riku, wait," the brunette managed to utter, his eyes still closed, head still tipped back in pleasure, hands scratching and gripping at Riku's pajama shirt and shoulders before pushing at them halfheartedly. "Riku... Wait..."

Riku frowned and pulled away from Sora's chest, glancing at him. "What?" he managed to grind out, clearly upset with being stopped. But when Sora looked down at him all flushed cheeks and swollen lips and eyes at half-mast, a clench of the jaw was all Riku could manage to do to keep himself from throwing the brunette down onto the couch and fucking him senseless. Sora smiled, and Riku glared at him.

"I'm supposed to be helping you relax," the brunette said softly, hands playing at the buttons on the older's plain black pajama top. Riku wasn't so sure he liked the fact that Sora's breathing was slowly regulating, but he didn't protest (because protesting against a determined Sora was something akin to suicide). He kept his eyes on the other boy as the brunette slid off of his lap and back onto the couch, coaxing the silver-haired male to turn to him. Riku narrowed his eyes a bit as Sora grabbed his ankles and situated his legs along the length of the couch before the brunette crawled back into his lap, arms circling his neck.

They shared another kiss, though this one was a lot more tame in comparison to the others. Riku could feel the affection behind Sora's touch—maybe more so than usual because the whole point of this was the brunette attempting to utilize his almost compulsive need to help his friends. He slid his hands along the smaller boy's body, letting them rest on his hips. Sora pulled away soon after, his hands sliding down Riku's chest as he gave him another lingering kiss, letting his hand roam lower and lower until...

"That's supposed to _relax_ me?" he asked through clenched teeth, eyebrows furrowing. He was sure his self-control was about to snap with the way Sora was groping and massaging him to hardness through his pajama bottoms. He didn't get much more than a smirk-since when did Sora smirk?-and a wink in the ways of an answer, but he wasn't really complaining; he didn't think he was in his right mind to. Sora was sexy when he was in control. Before too long, the brunette was over him again and their lips were pressed against one another and they were fighting for dominance in a struggle of tongue and teeth.

To say the least, Riku was surprised when the brunette's hand found itself sliding past the waistband of his sleep pants and boxers, wrapping around his swelling length with assurance. Usually it was him who made all the bold moves; Sora was always on the receiving end, moaning and mumbling incoherent things. But tonight the brunette was taking on the dominant role and Riku decided it to be the hottest thing he'd ever witnessed.

Hissing softly when Sora squeezed the head upon pulling his cock out, Riku suppressed yet another shiver, the cool air hitting his heated skin making him break out in goosebumps. He blinked at the brunette as Sora started stroking him in a rhythmless motion, his wrist twisting with every tug. Riku had to fight to keep himself quiet because he didn't moan like Sora did. Riku didn't whimper or whine or squeak or make any of those delicious sounds that Sora made. But with the new turn things were taking mixed with the look of pure and unadulterated lust that marked every feature in the brunette's face, he wasn't so sure he'd be able to live up to that conclusion.

His eyes widened slightly as he watched Sora's head descend closer to his stiff member, his eyebrows knitting together tightly as a hot, wet tongue ran up along the side of his shaft. A low guttural sound was all that came out of him, but Sora was determined to get more—he'd all but forgotten the ultimate purpose of his actions and was striving towards a whole new goal. He just wasn't sure what the goal was quite yet. But he'd have plenty of time to think about it while he had Riku's cock in his mouth.

By now, Riku was sure Sora was still doing the exact opposite of what he intended when he suddenly decided to come onto him. If their roles were back to their little sense of normality, then yeah sure it'd be relaxing. But it was totally different; Riku could barely hold himself together. He briefly wondered if that was what Sora felt like when he touched him, teased him, made his body hot and his mind go completely blank with the exception of comprehension of total and complete pleasure. He just wondered how long it would take to reach that poi—

"Shit, Sora," Riku moaned, and for a second he wondered where that came from because didn't he just finish saying that he didn't moan like Sora did? He was given no time to think, the feel of Sora's hot mouth surrounding his sensitive arousal was wiping his mind blank at world record pace. For someone with such a wide smile, Sora's mouth was smaller than he'd anticipated, but that didn't hinder the brunette from sucking and licking and getting in the occasional nip as he worked Riku to full hardness. He was almost impressed at how much spit the brunette was able to work up in such a short amount of time, watching streams of saliva trickle down his shaft, over Sora's fingers clamped around the base of his cock, and out of the corners of the brunette's mouth.

Riku was pretty sure he was gone at this point, no longer caring if he sounded a little too worked up or if his breathing got too loud. He leaned his head back against the armrest of the couch, mouth hanging open as Sora's tongue expertly swirled around the head of his cock before the shaft was engulfed again, the brunette's teeth grazing his sensitive flesh just enough the elicit small jolts of electricity and send them shooting through his lower-abdomen. The gentle suck and pull of Sora's mouth as he bobbed his head slowly before steadily picking up speed was more than enough to get the older male panting loudly, drowning out all other sounds in the room, save for the light slurping noises coming from the brunette. The way the smaller boy knew exactly where to press the tip of his tongue and drag it along the pulsating vein, knew the perfect time to suck at just the tip alone, knew how to trace the outer edge of his ballsack in that tantalizing way that made Riku squirm, made him wonder just how long Sora had been "helping people relax".

Somewhere in the middle of everything, he managed to slide a hand into Sora's hair, gripping tightly, eliciting a deep moan from the smaller boy. The vibrations traveling through his cock were enough to knock the air out of Riku's lungs, making him gasp and buck his hips, making Sora choke.

The brunette pulled off, coughing and sputtering at the feel of almost literally having a cock shoved down his throat. He blinked up at Riku, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes, tongue licking at the thin stream of saliva and pre-cum stretching from his tongue to the tip of Riku's erection glistening in the light of the TV (which he just remembered was still on). He tongued the slit gently, eyes still on the Riku's as the older boy threaded his fingers through cinnamon-coloured spikes.

"Why are you so good at this?" Riku asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he watched the brunette's pink tongue lap greedily at the pearly liquid beading at his slit. Sora blinked up at him innocently-though Riku knew better than to fall for it. The kid was anything but angelic.

"That means you like it, right?" he asked, his hand idly sliding along Riku's spit-slicked shaft. He bit his lip with a smile that the older couldn't differentiate between genuinely happy and mischievous, the light from the TV only illuminating half of his face to add to the latter of the two. Sora let his eyes close as he licked up along the side of Riku's length again, his thumb playing at the slit as more pre-cum gathered. "You taste really good, you know..." For a split-second, Riku was sure he'd completely counteracted his reputation for being typically void of expression because he could feel his face heating up and God he was _not fucking blushing_. If it had been anyone else but Sora who had seen him like that, they probably wouldn't have lived to tell the tale because Riku did not blush, damn it. Sora must've noticed it because he was crawling towards him again, his hand still stroking, wrist still twisting with every tug.

With a hand pressed to the Riku's chest, Sora leaned in and connected their mouths, letting out a startled noise as Riku grabbed his hair, adding an almost unbearable amount of pressure to the kiss. Sora could almost smirk against Riku's lips because the taller boy couldn't control himself anymore. He had broken Riku; the guy who had the iron will, the guy who had a permanent mask of nonchalance always set in place, the guy who was borderline apathetic towards everyone—even him sometimes. An overwhelming wave of triumph flowed through the small brunette even as Riku was holding his head firmly in place, lips almost bruising against his own.

A gasp ripped from the brunette's throat as he felt something rub against his crotch roughly. He bucked against Riku's thigh, making himself whimper loudly, eyes barely open as he rocked his hips slowly, desperate for friction. Eventually Riku stopped moving and it was just him, humping his leg and moaning like a whore. The blush on his cheeks must've been a colour mirroring that of a tomato, if how hot his face was suddenly feeling at the sight of Riku's own flushed cheeks and smirking lips was anything to go by. The other boy was mesmerized by his actions. The gentle rocking motion of Sora's hips against his thigh was starting to take its toll on Riku's self-control-not that he really had any left to begin with. The way Sora was moaning so freely, the way his mouth hung open, the spit dribbling down his chin-everything about seeing the brunette so vulnerable was making that delicious heat pool in the pit of the Riku's stomach.

Lifting his hand slowly, Riku pressed his index and middle fingers to Sora's open mouth, watching in slight fascination as the brunette immediately started licking at them. Suppressing another (how many times was that going to happen?) shiver, he watched the brunette's lips close over the tips of his fingers, slowing taking more of the digits in. Leave it to Sora to perform fellatio on his fingers, too. Riku would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it; the feel of Sora's tongue pressing between his fingers, wrapping around his fingers, coating his fingers in a thick layer of saliva as the smaller boy finally pulled his hand away from the older's cock long enough to tug his boxers down his slender hips.

The sight of Sora's cock springing free from the confines of his boxers almost made Riku moan. Almost. Seeing the other boy standing loud and proud was a definite turn-on. Usually Sora was timid and apprehensive, which inevitably turned Riku on as well, but the air of confidence that was surrounding the brunette was all the more arousing.

Sora shifted to his knees, keeping Riku's fingers between his lips as he reached for the top button on his pajama top, popping it open with ease. Watching Sora undress him and suck at his fingers and stare at him with that same dark, lustful gaze made Riku's cock twitch. He had to wonder since when in the hell was he so... So... He couldn't even think of the appropriate term in the lust-induced haze that was fogging up his coherent thought process.

Once the last button on his pajama top was opened, Sora's hands were all over him and Riku couldn't help but sigh at the smaller boy's touch. Calloused yet somehow still delicate hands brushed over his chest slowly, on a path of descent towards his stomach. Sora had stopped sucking on his fingers with the new distraction of Riku's body taking up his attention. There was a point in time when the brunette was jealous of his friend's body. In fact, he had been jealous over a lot of things about Riku. Everything from his unique hair colour and bright-almost eerie-eyes, to his confidence. But in situations like the one they were in at the moment, Sora would forget his envy, thankful that he could see Riku with his guard down.

Humming and swirling his tongue around Riku's fingers a few more times, Sora let them slip from between his lips, a new line of spit dribbling down his chin. His hand had found itself around the other's length again, tugging and stroking in that same rhythm he'd built up. Riku watched the brunette's face as he leaned closer, positioning himself for what he knew was to come. It made Riku smirk.

"So eager," he murmured, watching new colour bloom in Sora's cheeks. The brunette only fixed him (or attempted to fix him) with a stern look that turned out to be a cross between desperate and painfully aroused.

"You took control," he mumbled, eyebrows knitting together in a frown that Riku could've only described as adorable. "The least I can do is willingly cooperate because you know I still intend to actively he-ahh!"

"You talk too much," Riku murmured, sliding his finger further into Sora's tight passage. If it weren't for the fact that they were engaging in conversation, he'd probably be taunting the other boy about how tight he was. He figured sliding a finger into him without warning as a means of shutting him up was enough of a substitution.

Sora's body seized up. Even if it wasn't the first time they'd done it, having a finger shoved into him whether or not he was warned beforehand was exceptionally uncomfortable. The slickness of Riku's finger inside of him was enough to turn Sora into a whimpering mess, the digit sliding into him up to the knuckle before sliding out to the tip and being joined by another. The stretching was never fun; not at the very beginning. It hurt and it felt like the biggest invasion of personal space known to ma—

"O-oh..." The brunette's back arched as a shock of pleasure ran up his spine at Riku's discovery. The silver-haired male's fingers pressed against him again and the smaller boy was sure he would pass out from the pleasure before they even really got started. It wasn't too long after a gentle scissoring motion, another press to his sweet spot, and a few more thrusts of his fingers that Riku had the brunette moaning like a slut again.

"R-riku..." he whined. "Riku, I'm ready..."

The older let his fingers linger inside Sora for a moment longer, if only to hear him whine again. When he did, though, it sounded more like a growl than anything else.

"Put it in yourself," he said, his voice low. Sora blinked at him with surprised eyes. "You're the one who wanted to help me, right? So help." Sora pursed his lips as if to hold in another whimper, but nodded regardless.

Riku watched as the smaller boy shifted to straddle his lap again, a small sound rumbling in the back of his throat as Sora gave his cock a squeeze, trying to regain whatever control of the situation he could-the brunette knew that ultimately, he would end up submitting completely. Bracing a hand on Riku's strong chest, he lifted himself at the hips and scooted closer to the other male, glancing up at him when strong hands moved to rest on his hips.

Sora's heart was racing. The look Riku was giving him only heightened his senses to the sparking sexual energy that would probably set the couch on fire if it were possible, and almost suffocating haze of lust that seemed to be thickening by the second. Aquamarine locked onto deep sapphire blue as Riku guided his hips slowly, not wanting to break eye contact. A whimper and a moan managed to escape the brunette's lips as the blunt tip of Riku's length prodded his entrance, and a deep breath and a gentle rock of the hips later, the whimper turned into a loud cry drenched in pleasure-pain as Sora eased himself down onto the Riku's thickness, the head pushing past his tight ring of muscle.

The feel of Riku sliding into him, stretching his passage to an almost unbearable limit was nearly too much for the brunette. His breathing had increased ten-fold and was shortening by the second the further the older's cock delved into him, making him light-headed. His head tipped back and his mouth hung open, his free hand clawing at Riku's chest, the fabric of his pajama top, anything.

"A-ah! Riku..."

It took all of Riku's self-control not to buck up into Sora's slight body. If he thought the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach was delicious, the heat that surrounded him now was nothing short of amazing. He was hot, tight, and moving entirely too slow for Riku's liking, but the last thing he wanted was to hurt him. He let out a low hiss, lifting his hips slowly to help Sora along-the poor kid looked like he was ready to pass out from the intensity. But he was sure that once Sora was moaning more than he was crying out, he was comfortable.

"Are you okay?" he asked, voice coming out slightly hoarse. The brunette pried his eyes open long enough to nod mutely. He was too busy practically sobbing in pleasure. At least until Riku snapped his hips upwards, sealing off any space left between their hips.

"Ah!" The cry was sharp; Riku was immediately rubbing soothing circles on the smaller boy's thighs, hips, and lower-back. Sora's fingers were curled in the fabric of his pajama top, gripping it for dear life.

"Move when you're ready," Riku murmured, leaning up to kiss Sora's parted lips as the other boy panted and whimpered. The brunette's lips were against his immediately and they kissed with a slow passion that made something in Riku's chest swell and spread with a heat different than the heat that pooled in his lower-stomach or the heat that overrode his senses as he slid into Sora's tightness. It was the kind of heat that made him tingle from the inside out in a delightful way that gave him goosebumps. He wondered if Sora felt it too.

When their lips parted, Riku looked into the brunette's eyes, his breath hitching at the look Sora was giving him. His eyes were equally as dark as they were when they'd first started, but now they held something else within them. Something that went deeper than their relationship as best friends. Sora was a bit of a shy loser when it came to expressing feelings of affection in ways other than a lingering hug or a special rendition of his megawatt smile that he saved especially for the silver-haired male. His eyes spoke volumes, though.

And that was good enough for Riku.

Sora's hand had since long left its confine against the taller boy's pajama shirt, both of his arms circling Riku's shoulders as he rocked his hips experimentally, dragging a pleasure moan out of himself. The slight burn as he lifted his hips made the smaller boy wince, but he was too determined to let it stop him. Riku watched his face the whole time, his hands sliding back to cup Sora's hips, thumbs pressing against his hipbones as he reclined against the armrest again.

He watched with unblinking eyes as Sora lifted himself slowly, the tip of his cock almost slipping out of him before the brunette lowered himself again, letting out a noise somewhere between a moan and a whimper of Riku's name before repeating the action with less caution. And before either of them knew it, Sora had set a moderate pace and was back to moaning out with abandon.

Riku was enraptured by the way Sora behaved during sex. The way the smaller boy would bite his lip and whine softly before letting his mouth fall open again with a moan of his name, his eyes screwed shut; the way his chest heaved before a particularly loud moan; the way he would cover his face with his forearm as if the pleasure was impossible to deal with. And somewhere in the middle of the rhythmic grinding and bucking of their hips, Sora had gotten more aggressive, pressing his palms flat against the other boy's chest for leverage, his hips lifting and dropping harder with every thrust.

"Shit," Riku ground out through clenched teeth. Sora was full of surprises.

He caught the little fleeting smile that crossed the brunette's face at his little outburst, and he narrowed his eyes the slightest bit. With a swift hand, he pulled Sora's face close to his, their lips barely brushing as he lifted his hips in sync with the brunette's, a sharp gasp coming out as a puff of hot again against the Riku's parted lips. The more Riku's hips moved, the louder Sora's moans got, but he was determined to win the staring contest they had fallen into. Aquamarine and sapphire battled silently with no apparent victory in sight.

It was Sora who broke first moments later, his eyes fluttering closed as he rocked his hips back harder to meet Riku's thrusts. He was starting to get rough, hips snapping harder with every round.

The older male's name was falling from Sora's mouth like a praise, his eyes clamped closed, eyebrows upturned in an expression overrun by unadulterated pleasure. Snaking a hand between their bodies, Riku wrapped his lithe fingers around the brunette's neglected arousal, pressing his thumb to the slit roughly, relishing in the loud strangled moan that came from the brunette's lips. He decided he could listen to that forever on top of Sora's laugh or any other endearing or sexy or even downright amusing noises he made.

Reciprocating the same treatment Sora had given his cock, Riku stroked him in slow movements totally contradicting the pace their hips were colliding at. The sound of sweaty skin slapping together and Sora's wanton moans filled the room and Riku vaguely wondered if the brunette had woken any of their neighbours up yet.

"R-riku..." Sora whined, his hands grabbing at the other's shoulders again as he pushed himself back into an upright position, a particularly high-pitched sound escaping him. "Riku I-I can't...if y-you...mnnh..." Riku had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning out in return. He was seriously starting to lose whatever sliver of self-control he'd been able to grab onto sometime in between when he prepped Sora and when he entered him.

He understood what Sora said, and part of him wanted to heed to him-see how long he could last. But Riku also remembered briefly that oh yeah, this was supposed to be about him and his needs. Selfish thought? Yes. Was he necessarily going to act upon said selfish thought? No. Instead, he decided to play even as much as possible.

Pulling himself up from his perch against the armrest, Riku wound an arm around Sora's waist, pulling the smaller boy flush against him, their bodies still moving in tandem. The small gasp that Sora let out sends a shiver through his body, their sweat-slicked skin sticking together deliciously. Riku glanced up at the smaller boy bouncing in his lap, eyes transfixed on the way the flickering light from the TV made his skin glisten in blurred, rapid-changing hues; a particularly dense beat of sweat slid over the dip and curve of his collarbone and Riku leaned up a bit to lick at it, reveling in the saltiness that was simply Sora. He continued to lick his way up tan skin, the gentle squeaking of the couch beneath them seeming to get louder with every movement. Stopping just below the smaller boy's ear, Riku nipped at his skin before speaking.

"Cum for me, Sora," he whispered, his voice husky and strained. Sora whimpered in response, forcing his eyes open to look into Riku's sea green ones. The half-lidded lust-filled look the other male was giving him factored in with the tight fist jerking him off roughly and the thickness of Riku's length inside of him was almost enough to push Sora over the edge. Almost.

He grabbed the front of Riku's pajama top again, wrenching it in his grip, almost tearing it off of the taller male when the tip of his cock nudged the brunette's sweet spot, making him scream his name.

If the neighbours weren't awake before, they certainly were after that.

"Fuck, Riku!" Sora swore loud enough to wake up their entire floor, Riku concluded. Though, he wasn't too worried about that at the moment because he had Sora so wound up the other boy was cussing. Sora never swore. Ever. If someone were to ask the brunette how his day was going on one of his worst, he would say something along the lines of "really bad" instead of a plain and simple "like shit". Riku wasn't sure if he should be impressed or turned on—though he was a bit of both. Within minutes Riku had Sora bucking into his hand erratically, head thrown back, back arched, screaming his name over and over with each and every thrust the the older gave into his willing body.

A soft grunt made its way up his throat as Sora's body spasmed sporadically before a long, agonizingly perfect-sounding moan dragged itself out of the small brunette. His stomach muscled tightened almost painfully. The black behind his eyelids suddenly bursted into a mind-numbing white as Sora's orgasm wracked his slender frame, hands scrambling for purchase against Riku's chest, leaving more tiny red marks in their wake. Riku didn't cease in his movements, helping Sora ride out his climax, silently marveling at how big the smaller boy's release was and how hard he'd shot it, watching stray drops reach up as far as the middle of his exposed chest.

As Sora's impossible tightness suddenly became even tighter Riku threw all caution to the wind, pulling the brunette's hips against his own roughly, taking his selfish thought from earlier into quick consideration before going along with it. Sora had been taken care of; now it was his turn. Despite having finished, Sora was as loud as he was pre-orgasm.

"A-ah, Riku... C-cum inside me, please Riku... Please..."

Sora never begged, either.

Letting out something akin to a feral growl, Riku was ready to comply, feeling that familiar heated coil that foreshadowed total and complete bliss tightening in his lower-stomach. But coils can only tighten so much, and Riku was about ready to let go.

With another few thrusts—maybe four or five—Riku reached his limit. His hips stilled momentarily as his face contorted into pleasure with the force of his orgasm slamming into him like a tidal wave, knocking the air out of his lungs in a breathy moan of Sora's name, followed by a slew of incoherent profanity that he never would have imagined himself spitting out.

Sora gyrated his hips slowly, helping the silver-haired male get the most out of his release, all while murmuring unintelligible things—though Riku was sure he heard a very satisfied-sounding "yes" and a few other curse words. He could barely hear over his own pulse ringing in his ears, blood finally circulating through the rest of his body again. His face was buried in the brunette's shoulder, the pressure making his damp bangs matte to his forehead, a few stray stands sticking to Sora's skin.

The smaller boy slumped against him heavily, the both of them working hard to regulate their breathing while indulging in lazy touches and sloppy kisses.

Riku looked up into the face of the brunette boy, his heart immediately swelling at the sight of sapphire orbs lidded in complete satiation. Riku hoped his eyes conveyed the same message because that was exactly how he felt. A lazy smile pulled at the corner of the smaller boy's lips before they pressed against Riku's. He slid his arms around the brunette gingerly, pulling him to lay against him as he reclined again, their heartbeats still erratic against their rib cages.

They laid in companionable silence, the rhythm of their breathing slowing to normal. They didn't say anything to each other; they didn't need to.

The last thing Riku remembered before passing out was the quiet murmur of the long-forgotten television.

-—-—-

Morning seemed to come too fast.

Expecting to feel the weight of a certain brunette on his chest, Riku was puzzled when he was met with nothing but a blanket draped over him a little haphazardly; clearly Sora's handiwork. He squinted upon looking around the living area, noting that the sunlight streaming in through the curtains didn't have the bright orange glow of sunrise, but the blinding white of late morning. Turning to glance at the clock on the wall, he realized it was 11:23 AM.

"Shit," he muttered, rubbing at his face as he shifted to sit up.

"Look who's finally awake," came the brunette's cheery voice, along with his equally cheery face as Riku glanced up at him. "You were out like a light, Riku. You missed your class this morning." He watched the other boy retreat into the kitchen, rolling his eyes at Sora's uncanny ability to state the obvious before the smell of food wafted to him and wrapped itself around his senses.

Standing from his seat and padding towards the delicious smell, Riku stopped, a thought suddenly occurring to him.

Sora actually helped this time.


End file.
